The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for broadcasting a scheduled interactive application to a plurality of users via respective user interfaces.
In conventional interactive broadcast systems, scheduled interactive applications may be provided in which real time data is broadcast to user interfaces from a scheduled start time onwards. The users may be informed of the scheduled start time by an electronic programme guide (EPG). Alternatively the scheduled start time may be advertised in a TV guide magazine.
It is often necessary for the user interfaces to download set up data prior to the scheduled start time. For instance it may be necessary for the user interfaces to run an executable computer program in order to take part in the application. The application may also require the user interfaces to display video clips or bitmaps, or play back sound samples during the application and it may not be possible to download this data in real time during the application. Therefore setup data (eg executable program files, bitmaps, sound samples, video clips, and other multimedia and data resources) is placed on a broadcast carousel prior to the scheduled start time whereby the setup data is repeatedly broadcast to the user interfaces.
If a user wishes to take part in the scheduled interactive application then they download the setup data onto their user interface. The user interface is then ready to take part in the scheduled interactive application by downloading the real time data as it is broadcast from the scheduled start time onwards.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of broadcasting a scheduled interactive application to a plurality of users via respective user interfaces, the method comprising:
a) placing setup data on a broadcast carousel prior to a scheduled start time whereby the setup data is repeatedly broadcast to the user interfaces; and
b) broadcasting real time data to the user interfaces at the scheduled start time, wherein the method further comprises:
c) broadcasting a status flag to the user interfaces, the status flag being indicative of the status of the setup data broadcast carried out in step a) or the real time data broadcast carried out in step b).
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided apparatus for broadcasting a scheduled interactive application to a plurality of users via respective user interfaces, the apparatus comprising:
a) means for placing setup data on a broadcast carousel prior to a scheduled start time whereby the setup data is repeatedly broadcast to the user interfaces; and
b) means for broadcasting real time data to the user interfaces at the scheduled start time, wherein the apparatus further comprises:
c) means for broadcasting a status flag to the user interfaces, the status flag being indicative of the status of the setup data broadcast means or the real time data broadcast means.
On or after receipt of the status flag, the user interfaces can provide their respective user with a status notification, even if the user interface is not presently receiving data from the broadcast carousel.
The status flag may provide a wide variety of status information relating to the broadcasts. For instance the status flag may be indicative of the start or stop times of the broadcasts. The status flag may indicate the start/stop times directly by being broadcast at the start/stop times. Thus when the user interfaces receive the status flag they know that one of the broadcasts has started or finished. Alternatively the status flag may indicate the start stop times indirectly by carrying information relating to the start/stop timesxe2x80x94for instance the status flag may carry the message xe2x80x9creal time data broadcast will start at 7:30 xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csetup data broadcast will start in five minutesxe2x80x9d etc.
The scheduled start time of the real time broadcast may be advertised in a TV guide magazine. However preferably the method further comprises broadcasting electronic programme guide (EPG) data to the user interfaces, the EPG data being indicative of the scheduled start time of the real time data broadcast.
The user can be provided with a status notification in a number of waysxe2x80x94including a highlight (eg. a colour highlight), flag or icon against an EPG programme listing; a pop-up icon; an on-screen strap; or an audio message.
The setup data, status flag and real time data may be broadcast to the user interfaces over a variety of transmission media, including the vertical blanking interval (VBI) of a normal TV signal or on a separate radio FM-SCA channel or other data format such as a cable modem. Other forms of transmission including satellite and the internet may also be used.
The setup data and real time data typically originates at a central computer system (CCS). The user interfaces will typically be remote not only from the CCS but also from each other.
The status flag and setup data may be time-multiplexed on a common broadcast frequency. However preferably the status flag and setup data are broadcast at different broadcast frequencies. This has the advantage that if a user interface is not tuned to the same frequency as the setup data frequency, it can still receive the status flag.
Similarly the status flag and EPG data may be broadcast at different broadcast frequencies. However preferably the status flag is broadcast at the same broadcast frequency as the EPG data. This has the advantage that a user interface tuned to receive the EPG data does not need to switch frequencies to receive the status flag.
The status flag may be sent only once, or may be repeatedly broadcast (and time-multiplexed with the EPG data in the case where a common frequency is used).
The scheduled interactive application may take a variety of different formsxe2x80x94for instance it may comprise a video game which is played simultaneously by a number of remote users, or, a quiz game played simultaneously by a number of remote users. Alternatively the application may be broadcast in conjunction with a live TV event. For instance the application may enable the user to take part in a live TV quiz, or predict the occurrence of certain events in a live sporting event.